The Angel of Panem
by Soul - San
Summary: Luna has been selected to take part in the 74th annual Hunger Games, may the odds ever be in her favor.
1. Chapter 1

_Hope you enjoy it. (: - Soul_

...

It was a peaceful day. That is how I remember it...

My name is Luna Saintclaire, I am 16 years old, and I live in District 4. District 4 lies in the areas once know as the Great Lakes. We mostly fish to make a living, and also purify drinking water for the Capitol. District 4 is known for having very attractive people, although I feel as though I am under the Capitols standards. I am only 5'6, blonde locks that go to my shoulders, olive tanned skin, and my father`s favorite aspect of me, my eyes. He always tells me that they`re as blue as the waters of the ocean, but I always tell him he wrong. The town I live in is heavily guarded by the Capitol, they`re always affraid of us turning off 'their' water, or possibly poisoning them. They`re always so suspicious of us. I live with my father, and my younger brother Maxime. My mother died 5 years ago of pheumonia. Maxime has just turned six, and already resembles my father, with his brown locks, and green eyes. My father makes a living two ways, one he works as a fishman, and two he sells Morphling. Morphling is a very strong pain killer, but it can be highly addictive, and those addicts will pay a good price for their fix. If you are caught using Morphling without permission of the Capitol, or you are caught selling Morphling illegally, you are publically executed. But there is no other way to support us, I know it`s dangerous but we have no choice, but I do know how to defend myself. My mother taught me hand to hand combat before she died, it was easier to learn because I had learned ballet from a young age, and my father had told me how to wield a blade, and a sword so I felt confident, I also would use a bow to help my father when we went fishing in the shallows, I was very versatile with what I could do. The Capitol doesn`t let us keep the fish we catch, and we are only allowed small rations. This is why I applied for tesserae to help survive. I have been applying for tesserae since I was twelve, each time you apply for tesserae your name is entered into the Reaping Ball. This year my name will be in there 20 times. May the odds ever be in my favor.

...

Today was the day, Reaping day. The atmosphere around town was very dark and gloomy, no one seemed to care about anything, they all would hope and pray for their child would not to be selected, so that they could live out their lives. I woke up early this morning, got Maxime dressed in proper Reaping clothes so that he would look nice, as for myself I put on a simple white dress that went up to my mid thigh, and tied my hair in a messy bun. My father had already left to go to a deal, so I took Maxime with me to see my friend Sophie. Sophie and I had been best friends since I could ever remember. She is 18, 5'8 with brown long locks, and hazel eyes. Her family owns the fish market, and is wealthy, so she does not have to apply for tesserae. She was dressed in a nice light blue dress and had her hair braided for the Reaping ceremony. "So what are your plans for the day?" I asked. She told me of how her father wanted her to meet this bachelor from the Capitol who was looking for a bride. Her, and I both laughed at the thought of marriage this soon, but she said after the Reaping she was going to the train station to meet him. "God, I`m not ready for marriage...or kids". Her and I continued to laugh at the idea, but then the clock tower in the center of town went off, it read noon. "Time for the Reaping."

...

All eligable for the Reaping gathered in the town square beneath the clock tower. I stood in line with the group of girls 15 - 16. Maxime went off with Sophie since neither of them are eligable for the Reaping. A projection screen was pulled down, and the Capitol played the same film the always play before the beginning of the selection process. It was a reminder that they were in control, not us. After the end of the film, the screen lifted to reveal this strangely dressed women. She had fire red hair, purple eyeliner, wearing some type of Victorian styled dress, typically women from the capitol, trying to make themselves seem and look perfect. "Welcome to the 74th annual reaping ceremony!." Her words fell on deaf ears. "Let`s do something out of the ordinary, Gentlemen first!". She dipped her hand into the ball containing of god knows how many names, she ruffed through them, and pulled one out. She slowly opened the slip.

"Charles McGregor!"

My heart stopped.

I had known Charles since the beginning of school. His father drwoned out at sea, and his mother works at the bakery in town. He was handsome, 6'0, brown locks, brown eyes, and cute dimples. He worked as a fisherman after his father died to help support his mom and him, other then that we had never connected outside of school. Truth be told I had a small crush on him. Charles walked up to the stand, he was wearing very nice Reaping clothes a white dress shirt, and khakis. The women`s voice boomed "Now for the the Ladies!". Again she shuffled around the ball containing the names of the girls. She picked up a slip of paper, and unfolded it.

"Luna Saintclaire!".

I suddendly felt like fainting, then I heard a scream. I recognized the scream, it was Maxime, I saw Sophie holding him back from running towards me, but he slipped through. He ran into my arms crying, I held him for a moment, and wispered to him to stay strong. He pulled away a nodding, wipping his tears. Sophie then came up to me, and grabbed Maxime."Please, whatever you do look out for him?" My eyes were tearing up as I said this. Sophie nodded, her eyes were already welling up with tears. Suddenly I was surronded by Peacekeepers, they quickly escorted me to the stage, where the women asked for Charles and I to shake hands. I felt as though I had no choice, so I did.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt as if fate`s hand had come and slapped me right in the face. I felt honored to represent my District, but with Charles! Now that was a different story. I`ve heard of ally tributes turning on eachother in a second. My thoughts were running through my head so fast that I hadn`t relized that the Peacekeepers had moved us inside the clock tower. I was in a small, secluded room and I was sitting on a chair staring at the window.

Suddenly the door was opened, Maxime ran into my arms, sobbing. "Luna you can`t go you just can`t!" I grabbed him,, and held him in my arms, I could stop the tears from flowing even if I tried. "Please Maxime, you have to stay strong, for me, and for mom" Maxime looked at me, and gave me a reassuring smile. We sat there in eachothers arms, until he his time was up, then the Peacekeepers ripped him screaming from my arms.

The next person to enter was Sophie, we grabbed eachother and held eachother tight. Then she looked me in the eye " I would... should have volunteered for you". Tears were welling up in her eyes. "You have more to lose then me...I have no siblings to take care of..." With the tears welling in my eyes from her words, I raised my hand and slapped her across the face. "No, you have me, Maxime, and your mother and father, just please promise me one thing..."

"What ?"

Tears ran from my eyes. "Take care of Maxime" Her arms flew around my neck and we held eachother in a long embrace. "Here take this" she unclipped a necklace from around her neck. It was the necklace I gave her when we were younger, a simple cresent moon. "For good luck" she smiled. Then the Peacekeepers came in, and escorted her out of the room. I was alone, and felt helpless. I turned to stare out the window, when I heard the door open. I turned, and my eyes widened. It was my dad.

He looked as though he hadn`t slept in days, he was covered in sweat and smelled like fish. He ran up to me and put me in his arms. "I`m sorry" I look at him. "Why`s that?".

"Because if I would have done more you wouldn`t have had to apply for terresea" He had tears forming in his eyes. I gave him a stern look. "I only want one thing from you..."

"Yes, anything?"

"Stop dealing and start being the father you`re suppose to be, because I won`t be able to look after you and Maxime." He smiled at me, and put his around me. "Just come home alive" I smiled at him, and gave him one last hug, then he was swept away by the Peacekeepers. The door opened once again, this time I didn`t move. For Finnick Odair was standing in my doorway.


End file.
